The present invention relates to reading devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a reading device for use in teaching or learning reading. In addition, the present invention relates to methods of learning and teaching reading using the reading device of this invention.
Methods and devices for teaching or learning how to read are known in the art. Reference is made, e.g., to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,548; 3,172,214; 4,193,212; 5,336,093; 6,068,487; 3,982,332; and 6,077,080.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,548 to Cytanovich discloses a method of teaching reading by means of an orthography that includes the words written in standard type and pictorial symbols representing the sounds of vowel phonemes and consonant digraphs appearing in the material proximately located to the phonemes and digraphs to assist in pronouncing the sounds. The patent teaches that the words are written in any standard type font at one location on a paper and in the orthography of the invention in a visually separable location on the paper. A disadvantage to the method taught in Cytanovich is that it does not use a standard chart of letters and images which can be used regardless of the particular words to be read. Instead, Cytanovich uses pictorial symbols in each word, the symbols being selected for the specific word. The use of pictorial symbols above or below each word throughout the reading material can be cumbersome and can make the reading material difficult to read.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,214 to Aberge et al. discloses an educational device for teaching reading using question-answer matching. The device has a frame with question-viewing windows, and question and answer slides insertable in the frame for display through the windows. The device is described as useful for rapid training of children of common word-image associations, the meaning of printed words by associating the printed words with visual images such as pictorial representations, and the association of visual images and words by permitting the child to repeatedly view, handle and compare the images and associated words. A disadvantage of the Aberge et al device is that it is limited to teaching reading via word-image associations. It is more desirable to teach reading via letter-image associations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,212 to Al-Kufaishi discloses a set of diacritics, which when applied in the English alphabet in conjunction with the existing or traditional system of diacritical markings, provides through the single combined set, the ability to couple correct pronunciation of words with the correct spelling thereof. A disadvantage of the Al-Kufaishi method is that it does not use pictorial images to assist in learning pronunciation of letters. Pictorial images are helpful to learning the sound of a particular letter, particularly vowel phonemes and consonant digraphs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,093 to Cox discloses a method for instructing and aiding disabled readers by dividing multi-syllabic words in a passage into their single syllable components and placing a dot above the vowel, vowel diphthong, or vowel digraph which contributes to the distinctive sound of that syllable. As with the method disclosed in Al-Kufaishi, the Cox method is disadvantageous in its failure to use pictorial images in assisting the letting of letter sounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,487 to Dionne discloses a method for having a reading machine spell a word which includes retrieving a word to be spelled, displaying the first character of the word on a display while applying a highlighting indicia to the character, synthesizing speech for the character to have the reading machine pronounce the displayed letter of the word, unhighlighting the displayed letter of the word, and retrieving a subsequent letter of the word. A drawback of the Dionne method is that it requires the use of a reading machine to learn pronunciation of letters, rather than a more simple device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,218 to Kapell discloses a word kit for use in creating poetry and as a teaching aid for teaching speech concepts, the word kit being composed of an assemblage of objects, each object presenting a plurality of surfaces. The assemblage includes a first set of objects having a first surface of the plurality of surfaces. A word selected from an interchangeable part of speech is depicted on the first surface and each additional surface of the plurality surfaces depicts another word selected from the interchangeable part of speech. A second set of objects has each of the plurality of surfaces thereof depicting a noninterchangeable series of letters. A drawback to the Kapel device is that it does not teach sounds or pronunciation of individual letters of words.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,332 to Szymczak discloses a speed reading aid for reading down columns of characters of successive greater width or complexity. The device is a hand manipulated packet containing a series of removable opaque cards, each card having one or more characteristic slots therein suitable for viewing a line of characters of a particular overall width. The Szymczak device is not used to teach or learn basic reading but merely to read more quickly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,080 to Rai discloses an education method for aiding the teaching and learning of proper English reading, sounding and spelling, wherein the method uses colors and symbols to represent vowel, consonant, and phonogram sounds and silent sounds. Rai does not teach the use of pictorial images to learn pronunciation of individual letters or consonant digraphs. The pictorial images are used in Rai in conjunction with complete words rather than letters.
Although devices for teaching and learning reading are known, it is continually desirable to provide improved devices which allow reading to be more easily learned and taught, and which are easy to use and carry.
Accordingly, a primary object of this invention is to provide a reading device which allows reading to be easily learned and taught.
A further object of this invention is to provide a reading device which uses letter-image associations to teach reading.
Another object of this invention is to provide a reading device which uses pictorial images to assist pronunciation of the sounds of individual letters and letter combinations having a single sound.
Another object of this invention is to provide a reading device for use in teaching or learning to read, wherein the device is compact and does not require expensive equipment, skilled teachers, or extensive time demands.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method for teaching reading using a reading device satisfying the preceding objects.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for learning reading using a reading device satisfying the preceding objects.
These and other objects are achieved in the present invention.
One aspect of the present invention is directed to a reading device for teaching and learning to read. Broadly, the reading device of this invention is composed of:
(A) a two-layer structure composed of: (a) first layer, (b) an opposite second layer, (c) viewing slots formed in corresponding portions of the first and second layers, and (d) a hollow pocket defined between the first and second layers; wherein:
(1) the first layer has printed on a front face thereof a letter/image chart containing (i) all the letters of the alphabet, (ii) all or substantially all letter combinations composed of successive letters having a single sound (referred to herein as xe2x80x9csingle-sound letter combinationsxe2x80x9d); (iii) proximate to each letter and letter combination, an image of an object the name of which is indicative of the sound of the letter or letter combination; and (iv) a number proximate to each letter and single-sound letter combination on the letter/image chart; and
(2) the second layer has printed on a back face thereof a numerical listing of the names of the objects represented by the images on the letter/image chart; and
(B) a flat card having a front face which is blank and a back face which preferably has printed thereon one or more sample words or sentences, the flat card being disposed for insertion into the hollow pocket defined between the first and second layers. The present invention is further directed to methods of teaching and learning reading using the reading device of this invention.
The method of teaching a person to read using the reading device of this invention involves the following steps:
(1) providing the person with the reading device of this invention;
(2) providing the person with reading material; and
(3) for each word in the reading material which is unfamiliar to the person, having the person: (a) locate the first letter or single-sound letter combination of the word on the letter/image chart; (b) pronounce the name of the image proximate to the letter so as to sound out the letter or letter combination; and (c) repeat steps (3)(a) and (3)(b) for each successive letter or single-sound letter combination in the word so that the person is able to pronounce the entire word.
Preferably, the method further involves, between steps (2) and (3), the additional steps of: (2)(a) having the person place the reading device onto the reading material such that the letter/image chart faces the person and the viewing slots are placed over a portion of the reading material which is to be read first; and (2)(b) having the person insert the card into the pocket defined between the first and second layers such that the blank front face of the card is seen through the viewing slots, wherein step (2)(a) is carried out either before or after step (2)(b). Preferably, step (3) further involves, prior to step (3)(a), moving the card inserted in the pocket such that the blank face of the card blocks off all parts of the portion of the reading material except for the letter or letter combination which the person wishes to pronounce.
The present invention also provides a method of learning to read using the reading device wherein the same steps recited above are performed by the person learning to read.
The presence of the numerical listing of the names of the objects represented by the images on the letter/image chart permits the user to take the further step, if needed, of locating on the numerical listing the names of any objects represented by the images on the letter/image chart which the person cannot identify.
The reading material can be any printing medium on which words or sentences are printed, e.g., books, magazines, etc.
Having the letter-image chart face the reader saves the reader time and effort in locating the image and, therefore, learning the sound of the letter. In other words, having the letter-image chart printed on the side of the device facing the reader saves the reader time and effort in learning to read.
A further advantage provided by the present invention is that the blank side of the card can be inserted into the pocket of the device so as to cover all parts of the reading material except a particular letter or word. This feature allows the reader to focus on the reading material one letter or word at a time.
The methods of this invention may further involve the use of an auditory listening medium, such as a tape, cassette, CD rom, or the like, for confirming pronunciation of the letters or words in the sample words or sentences.
The reading device and methods of this invention are designed to teach and learn reading rapidly with minimal instruction and supervision.
Because the letter/image chart used in the reading device of this invention sets forth all the letters of the alphabet and all or substantially all letter combinations having a single sound, the contents of the letter/image chart will not have to be varied in accordance with the particular word or words to be read. In other words, a single chart can be used for any word or words to be learned. As noted previously, the Cytanovich reading method uses an orthography wherein pictorial symbols are used in the reading material itself; thus, the xe2x80x9cchartxe2x80x9d of pictorial symbols will vary in accordance with the particular word or words to be read.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the pictorial images used therein are located on a chart rather than in the reading material itself. As mentioned previously herein in connection with the Cytanovich patent, the use of pictorial symbols within the reading material can render the material difficult to read. In the present invention, use of diacritical-type markings rather than pictorial symbols in the reading material renders the material much easier to read.
Another advantage of the reading device of this invention is its compactness of structure and, therefore, portability.
Use of the reading device of this invention to teach or learn reading does not require expensive equipment, skilled teachers, or extensive time demands. Thus, the reading device of this invention allows reading to be easily learned and easily taught.
The reading device of this invention also permits the reader to comprehend the progress he or she is making toward learning to read while enjoying it.